


My Red Boy

by radioactivepanic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivepanic/pseuds/radioactivepanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red riding hood and the big bad wolf!<br/>An unrequited love!<br/>A Dreadful Beast!<br/>THE NOVEL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Red Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot that I began to write during nap time.  
> It was inspired by an ADORABLE Youtube short.  
> It's called Red  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gxrI5CPYIM  
> Definitely watch! It's Amazing!  
> I don't apologize for the ending ;p  
> Credit to Cadavs for helping me edit! and helping me make it better than it was on my phone XD  
> She's Amazing! 10 out of 10!

Walking through the lush green forest a single smudge of red passes by large tree trunks. A heavenly aroma follows behind him, billowing out from the wicker basket hanging on his elbow. He sings a tune as he walks lightly on a worn out path.  
The day is cool and crisp with the scent of rain in the air, the freckled teen smiles at the thought of it. Blissfully bouncing on his toes, he continues on his way toward his Grandmother's cottage. Every week he goes trekking through the woods to visit her. Unaware that amber eyes are watching.  
They belonged to a wolf, a fierce wolf. Who every week would wait and watch the boy in red on his journey through the forest.  
He has no intention of hurting the boy.  
In fact, he longs to meet the sweet freckle-faced boy, if only for a little while. Just once. But he’s never tried, in fear of scaring him away and never seeing him again. The wolf is content as an observer, listening to the red boy’s smooth voice ring through the silent trees.  
Carefully and silently the wolf follows behind, or above. Ever watchful and protective of the teen in the red hoodie. He does so until his red boy has arrived safely, and again until he’s safely back in the town gate. This has been the routine for years. Since the boy was old enough to go alone.  
The wolf cares deeply for him, maybe even venturing on love, but the wolf scolds himself fiercely for thoughts like that.  
"What are you thinking!?" He'd say looking at his reflection in the river "That is a human boy! He would be nothing but afraid of a wolf! Specially a Lycan like you!” Frustrated and lonely he slaps his reflection, sending ripples downstream. He would sulk for a day after the red boy had gotten home safely. But he still continued looking from afar. It was his guilty pleasure.  
\--  
The boy in the red hood continues on his way through the forest, on the path he's long since memorized. Singing unhindered in the quiet of the morning. He loves singing, but the only place he can do it was here, walking alone. The red boy felt lonely when he was home, even though he has many friends. It was here in the trees that he no longer felt lonely or pressured. He wished he could visit his Grandmother more, so that he could have more of this time. But he savors what he can get, and his Grandmother supports his voice and even sings with him.  
As he walks up the wooden steps to her cottage he calls out to her.  
"Hello Grandmother! I'm back!"  
And she responds.  
"Ah hello my sweet Marco! Come in!"  
They spend time together for the rest of the day, until just before sunset when she sends him home with her homemade goodies, a candle and a match. With a kiss and a hug and the promise of another week, he would be off again on his path. Alone, but never truly by himself.  
The wolf, like every week before, was not far behind him.  
Unaware of his company, Marco turned suddenly and began walking away from the path. The wolf was surprised, but didn't falter. He followed his red boy deeper into the forest, until the trees broke and the boy walked out into a little meadow. He set down his basket and sat next to it, looking up at the setting sky.  
The wolf stayed in the tree line, pacing around the meadow. "My red boy has never stayed like this. He's never been out in the forest so late." Nervous bubbles stirring in his stomach. His ears listening intently to the darkening woods around him.  
Meanwhile, Marco was content and peaceful sitting amongst the wild flowers, watching the sunset. He pulled out a warm roll from his basket and pulled it in half. Sighing to himself, “It would be lovely to share this moment with someone. Someone who liked me for my singing and didn't want me to be a lumberjack or a hunter..."  
Marco groaned heavily and flopped back on the soft grass.  
The wolf’s heart jumped when his red boy was there one second and then disappeared. He whimpered a little and nearly ventured closer, but then his red boy sat up from the grass to his relief.  
The sun was nearly set, and night was coming fast. The wolf was getting anxious, as his red boy only then began to venture back toward the path. The night swallowed the forest quicker than either of them anticipated. Marco searched for his candle and matches. He had only the candle light to guide him to the path and behind him the wolf was pacing anxiously in zigzags.  
It took them twice as long as usual, but eventually they reached the gates of his red boy’s village.  
With his red boy gone safely home the wolf went back to his den.  
Marco walked through the gates of the village toward home. Passing by open taverns full of the villages men boasting about their blood sport. He sighed heavily as he pushed open the door to his house.  
"Where you been bro?" His sister called. “I was starting to think you got eaten.”  
"Grandma's, just took me a little longer to get home..."  
\---  
Another week went by and it was that day again. The day for the wolf and the red boy to go to Grandmother’s house. Marco was on his way out of the village when he was caught on the shoulder by one of his friends. The loud blonde insisted Marco come hunting with them, even against Marco's polite declines. They dragged him out.  
Sulking the whole way, Marco desperately longed to be on his path. Instead of traipsing through the trees with the loudest people in the village. Sure he knows how to hunt, but gods know Marco hates hunting. Still he was unable to escape, so he might as well play along, maybe bring some nice rabbit to his parents or something.  
It wasn't long before a Snow White hare crossed their path. Which struck Marco as peculiar, seeing as it’s the middle of summer, wild hares should be brown…  
While he was lost in thought, the group moved him to the front line.  
“Go ahead Marco." They grinned.  
"It's all yours," they promised, without any further thought on the matter.  
As soon as they Nudged Marco forward the white Hare turned and began making an awful noise, like a bobcat mixed with a T-Rex, it snarled at the freckled boy. "Oh Shit."  
The body of the hare shuttered and squirmed, the sound of bones snapping and muscles pulling filled the area as it went from a rabbit to something the size of a polar bear with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. It charged the group swiping a stunned Marco to the side, leaving huge bleeding gashes on his side. The rest of the group went running away, too terrified to help.  
~~~~  
The wolf was late.  
He woke with a start and before even fully conscious, he was gone. He ran to grandma's house and checked in the window. His red boy wasn't there yet. So he ran down the path, but to no avail. His red boy was nowhere on the path. Not even in the little meadow.  
The wolf whimpered and searched the path again. He found himself at the gate to the village, but no scent of his red boy. The wolf circled the gate a few times, walking the length of the village walls. Searching desperately for his red boy’s scent, while keeping an eye on the path. Nothing.  
Frustrated and anxious he began to run around the wall. He ran hard, until he caught a whiff of something that made him skid to a halt. The sweet scent of lavender and honey. He got very excited but as he ran closer to the scent, it changed and mixed with something stronger. Metal? Iron? Copper?... Blood.  
The wolf ran faster and harder toward what he hoped was NOT his red boy. And as he did, he was charged by running men. He froze, but the men didn't notice him. They were running in terror. All their mixed scents blew passed the wolf.  
"But where's my red boy?"  
The wolf, a little apprehensive, ran forward. The scent was getting stronger. There was a blood curdling scream from a familiar voice that drove the wolf harder.  
"No. No! NO! NO!!!"  
He ran hard, as fast as he could until he heard a commotion. Running feet, two sets of them. One pair running fast but stuttering. The other pair heavy, constant and determined. 

~~~~  
The beast turned to Marco, who was picking himself up, and charged him. But Marco was quick to his feet and lunged to the side before running like hell. He ran uphill as fast as he could, gritting his teeth and holding tight to the bleeding wound. White spots started bursting in his vision as he ran and it was getting hard to breathe.  
~~~~  
The wolf ran hard trying to head off the thing hunting. Running a large circle to come towards them head on, he caught a glimpse of his red boy. His freckled face looks pained. He's ran holding his side. He's hurt.  
Marco saw the wolf running straight at him but didn't move, to fatigued and in pain to care. "Good." Marco thought, "Maybe it will kill me before that thing does." But it didn't. Marco stopped running and turned to watch.  
The wolf’s heart clenched painfully seeing his red boy like this but He can't stop now. So he runs harder clawing up the side of a tree to jump over his red boy. Lunging forcefully at the beast following behind, the wolf clamps his fangs into its neck, throwing it sideways. He jumps back once it's down, blocking its path.  
The huge white beast hauls itself upright and turns a snarling face toward the wolf. It's twice his size, and probably weight too. Blood mixes with the drool dripping from its clenched fangs, the fur on its neck stained crimson. It glares the wolf down, and he glares back, circling each other.  
The beast snarls at the wolf, “Get out of my way, stupid dog!”  
“Back off! The boy is mine!!” he spits.  
The beast lunged first but missed as the quick wolf who jumped onto its back. His fangs ripped at the back of the beast’s neck, tearing flesh from bone. But he was flung off as the creature slammed into a tree. He went skidding on the dirt and before he could get up the beast was standing over him, fangs bared.  
In all the commotion Marco stood forgotten, but as he watched the beast press a massive paw against the wolf, he took the opportunity to do something stupid instead of running like he should have. The wolf was crying out in pain as the pressure on him snapped a few ribs.  
"HEY! You stupid bunny!" Marco screamed. His gun pointed at the beasts face. Pulling the monsters attention back toward its prey. It left the whimpering wolf and prowled toward Marco, who was waiting, standing his ground anticipating its next move.  
It got closer and closer until the freckled boy pulled the trigger, spewing buck shot into the beasts face, blinding it. It swung its paw sideways catching Marco enough to fling him into a tree.  
With the pressure off his body the wolf dragged himself to his feet, watching his red boy slump against the tree. His chest tightened as rage filled his body. Running at the beasts the wolf lunged up at its throat. Biting down with all the rage he could force out he ripped and pulled the hunk of muscle off. The beast fell, trying to fight against the massive flow of blood gushing from its open larynx. Dropping the bloody slab of flesh, the wolf howled in triumph as he watched the light fade from the beast’s eyes.  
His victory didn't last long though, for his attention was pulled in the distance by a strangled groan. Instantly he left the dead carcass and ran to his red boy.  
Marco groaned and rolled on his back, still bleeding and battered he wondered how he would survive. Or if he would.  
\--  
The wolf ran to Marco's side, sniffing the wound. Looking down at his red boy he whimpered nervously, pulling his attention.  
Marco turned toward the sound only to find two big tawny eyes staring back. He reached out to the wolf who met his hand half way, pressing his cheek against it.  
Marco thought that the wolf looked upset, but probably just imagined it.  
The wolf savored his red boys touch before moving around him and nudging his red boy to get up. It took a hard push and a lot of help but eventually his red boy was standing again. But only for a second. The color drained from his face and he crumpled forward. The wolf moved quickly to catch him. His red boy laid over his back and the wolf had to maneuver him so that he wouldn't fall off. Once he was secured the wolf ran as fast as he could to the one place he knew. It was dark and the rising moon was shining bright on the little cottage that was still glowing with candle light.  
The wolf ran straight up to the cottage and slammed the door open. Marco's grand-mother stood with a fright, staring at the huge wolf in her house. But he could only think of one thing. He found the nearest bed, followed closely by the old woman, and gently as he could set Marco down. She ran to his side yelling his name and checked his chest. Still breathing, but weakly. Then she turned a fierce eye to the wolf who flinched back.  
He hadn't thought this through.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MARCO!?"  
Those words tore at his chest but he knew what he had to do. His lycan nature, the one that marked him for ridicule and hate amongst every wolf and human alike. The spawn of a werewolf and a human. But to help his red boy, To save his red boy.  
Marco's Grand-Mother backed away from the wolf, its hairs standing on end. It snarled and whined as its bones cracked and morphed. It's body shaking and changing.  
It hurt, changing hurt bad, but the wolf didn't mind this time. The sound of cracking and the feeling of bones shifting was the only thing now separating him from his red boy.  
In horror the old lady watched the wolf dissolve to a pile of fur. Venturing a step around the bed she peeked at it.  
It shifted and rose from the floor, revealing a young man. He stood up tying the pelt around his hips. Ears back, tail between his legs and eyes down he pleaded,  
"Ma'am, my red boy is hurt. Please help him. Please I'll do anything you ask! Just help him"  
Stunned and speechless, the old woman just nodded and hurried out of the room.  
The young man turned toward his red boy, sitting on the edge of the bed. Even more handsome up close. He leaned over and brushing the raven hair off of his forehead tenderly.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner…" 

When the woman returns, her arms are full of towels and bandages.  
"You, dog boy, go get the kettle of hot water on the stove."  
"I'm not a dog boy. My name is Jean." He huffed in a reply before going toward the kitchen.  
They spent all night tending to Marco's wounds until they were clean and bandaged. As they were cleaning up, the old woman was the first to break the silence.  
"So you’re the one that always keeps an eye on my Marco." Jean flinched, his ears pressing backward. She searched him with her fierce but kind eyes. "I'm an old woman alone in the woods, you pick up on things... Thank you for keeping an eye on him."  
She turned to walk away but Jean lingered next to the bed, searching Marco. His handsome face was resting easily, like nothing had happened. But Jean knew that when his freckled boy woke up he’d be in pain.  
“You’re welcome to stay. If you'd like. I can get you some of Marco's clothes."  
Jean whipped around so fast he made her jump. Those words made the best possible combination. He was so ecstatic, he couldn't find the words to use so his tail responded for him.  
The old woman laughed and pulled some clothes out of the dresser next to her. She stacked a few on top of it and patted them before leaving.  
"They might be a little big. Come down when you’re done."  
Jean nodded and waited ‘til she was gone. Picking up the shirt on top, bringing it to his nose Jean pressed his face into it and took a lung full of the comforting scent.  
‘Marco’ he savored, ‘his name is Marco and his freckles are even more extensive than I had imagined.’  
\--  
When Jean walked into the kitchen the table was full of delicious smelling food. The old woman beckoned him over and handed him a plate. Taking the hint he grabbed fists full of food and dug in.  
Being a wolf is his first choice but the food humans eat is just so yummy!  
The sun was rising as they sat in the kitchen. The woman got up and blew out her candles, then retired to bed.  
Jean sat alone in the house he'd longed to be invited into. It was just how he'd imagined it. Warm and comforting. He walked to the bedroom where Marco lay. Quietly as he could he undressed and folded the clothes on top of the dresser and pulled the pelt over him again, changing back to a wolf. He crawled on the bed by Marco's feet and curled up there, watching the morning sun move across the room as he drifted to sleep.  
-  
Marco opened his eyes, looking up at a familiar ceiling. There was a warm pain in his side. Laying there for a moment he collected the events he could remember. The beast, the wolf then nothing and now home? No. Not home. Grandmother’s.  
Pushing his palms into the bed he scooted himself up. Cringing once he got sat up straight he held the bandage on his side. Breathing in and out slowly until the pain dulled, he searched around the room. The sun was setting and the blankets over his feet were heavy. He stared down at the foot of the bed, trying to connect his thoughts. There sleeping silently at the foot of his bed was the wolf, curled up with his tail covering his eyes. Leaning forward, Marco gently pulls the wolf's tail from his eyes. It squeezes its eyes shut, stretching as it paws its way up next to Marco and hiding its face under the pillow. Marco freezes. "This massive predator is sleeping like a puppy with its head under my pillow."  
But as the wolf starts to snore softly Marco places his hand gently on its head, stroking its fur. It nuzzles more under the pillow and huffs out a breath like a content sigh.  
\---  
After stacking a few pillows to prop himself up Marco falls asleep again. Just before the wolf begins to whimper and growl and change in his sleep, snaking his arm carefully around his red boy.  
\---  
They both get woken up by pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Marco stirs first, absentmindedly scratching the wolf’s ears before realizing that said wolf’s ears were now attached to a handsome young man. His arm was firmly around Marco's hips below the bandaging. Marco's face turns bright red. He strokes the wolf boy’s hair trying to gently wake him, but stopped to play with the rounded ears sprouting out of his hair. Petting, scratching, and making them touch together. Marco giggles to himself and scratches the side of one making the wolf’s leg jerk and his tail start to wag.  
Jean nuzzles his face into the sweet smell closest to him, holding it from going away. His leg jerked him awake into a happy place where he was being petted and scratched. Hazarding to open his eyes, fearing it was a dream, an arm centered in his vision. He stretched forward to the arm and the pets stopped. Jean shifted so his weight was on one hip, lifting his head so his gaze could follow the arm up to his red boy’s face. Marco smiles down at him.  
"You're awake! HE'S AWAKE!" Jean yells, jumping up onto all fours, tail wagging.  
\---  
The next few weeks were spent taking care of Marco while he healed. Grandmother would cook whatever Jean could hunt. Jean would spend every extra moment next to Marco. Marco would spend his time reading. Sometimes he would read out loud to Jean, who sat attentively.  
Marco likes having Jean around. Jean was caring and funny, even his brashness toward things didn't faze him. He enjoys his company as a human or as a wolf, quickly figuring out that that big bad wolf look was hiding a squishy puppy.  
Jean was ever devoted to enjoying whatever time he had with Marco. He likes Marco's songs and how Marco reads stories, even though none of that was new to him. But now that he was actually being seen, actually being read to and sang to. He loves being around. Jean was so happy, the only thing he'd longed for for years had come true and all his doubt was wrong. Marco didn't get scared. He accepts Jean as he is.  
Jean stays human most the time for Marco, aside from hunting, and during the night while he sleeps. Marco is the only one who sees Jean at night at his most snuggly when Jean would return at odd hours of the night and nuzzle his way under the covers next to him. He always apologizes at some point but Marco never really minds. He enjoys the warmth at night, and the way Jean’s paws twitch and wiggle when he’s dreaming about something.  
They became best friends.  
They became inseparable.  
Eventually, they built a life together living in the woods. They fell in love.  
They lived happily ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> I Love you guys!
> 
> I apologize for any weird jumps in perspective and tense! i tried something different! 


End file.
